Adeline Chetail
[thumb|180px|Adeline Chetail [https://www.rsdoublage.com/sons/chetail_adeline.mp3 Écoutez sa voix (RS Doublage)]] Adeline Chetail est une actrice française, née le 26 mai 1986 à Semur-en-Auxois (Côte d'Or). Active dans le doublage au sein duquel elle exerce cette activité depuis l'âge de sept ans, elle est notamment la voix française habituelle de Vanessa Hudgens ainsi que la voix régulière de Christian Serratos, Lyndsy Fonseca et de Grundtvig Wester Julie. Également active dans l'animation, elle est la voix d'Amalia dans la série Wakfu, de Kiki dans Kiki la petite sorcière et d'Arrietty dans Arrietty, le petit monde des chapardeurs. Participant également à de nombreux jeux vidéo, elle est notamment la voix d'Ellie dans The Last of Us, de la princesse Zelda dans The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild et de Mei dans Overwatch. Biographie Adeline Chetail est née le 26 mai 1986. Elle joue au théâtre pour la première fois à l'âge de 6 ans en compagnie de son père, et c'est cela qui lui a permis d'entrer facilement sur des tournages. C'est à l'âge de 7 ans que l'actrice commence le doublage pour la remastérisation du film Bambi, en faisant des voix d'animaux. D'après elle, les voix d'enfant étant très recherchées, c'est cela qui lui a permis de lancer sa carrière. Filmographie * 1994 : Jusqu'au bout de la nuit de Gérard Blain * Un été indien de Thadé Piasécki * 1998 : Le Monde à l'envers de Rolando Colla * 1999 : Trop d'imagination ! d'Adeline Chetail (court métrage) Télévision * 1995 : Les Bœuf-carottes par Denis Amar (série télévisée) * 1995-1996 : Le Refuge par Alain Schwarstein (série télévisée) * 2000-2003 : Julie Lescaut par Alain Wermus et Dominique Tabuteau (série télévisée, épisodes le secret de Julie et Secrets d'enfants) ; Animation * "Disney Club" (1998 - 2000) Théâtre * Le Voyage Fantastique de Mr.Kropp (de Jean-Yves Chetail, Théâtre Trévise, 1992, 1995, 1996) * Le Conte des Étoiles (d'Adeline Chetail, Centre Mandapa, 2006) Voxographie Cinéma Films * Vanessa Hudgens dans : ** Thunderbirds (2004) : Tin-tin ** High School Musical 3 (2008) : Gabriella Montez ** College Rock Stars (2009) : Sam ** Machete Kills (2010) : Cereza Rivera ** Sucker Punch (2011) : Blondie ** Sortilège (2011) : Lindy ** Spring Breakers (2012) : Candy ** Voyage au centre de la Terre 2 : l'île mystérieuse (2012) : Kailan ** Suspect (2013) : Cindy Paulson ** Gimme Shelter (2013) : Agnes Apple Bailey ** Seconde chance (2018) : Zoe ** Polar (2019) : Camille * Grundtvig Wester Julie dans : ** Le Secret des Templiers (2006) : Katrine ** Le Trésor perdu des Templiers 2 (2007) : Katrine ** Le Trésor perdu des Templiers 3 (2008) : Katrine * Molly Ephraim dans : ** Paranormal Activity 2 (2010) : Ali ** Paranormal Activity: The Marked Ones (2014) : Ali * Summer H. Howell dans : ** La Malédiction de Chucky (2013) : Alice Pierce ** Le Retour de Chucky (2017) : Alice Pierce * Bella Thorne dans : ** Mostly Ghostly: Have You Met My Ghoulfriend (2014) : Cammy Cahill ** You Get Me (2017) : Holly * Ruby O. Fee dans : ** Bibi et Tina, le film (2014''Doublages effectués en 2017.) : Sophia de Gelenberg ** ''Bibi et Tina : Complètement ensorcelée ! (2014) : Sophia de Gelenberg * Beethoven 2 (1992) : Emily * Forrest Gump (1994) : Jenny enfant * Corrina, Corrina (1994) : Molly (Tina Majorino) * Soleil trompeur (1994) : Nadia (Nadia Mikhalkov) * Un beau jour (1996) : Maggie Taylor (Mae Whitman) * She's So Lovely (1997) : Jeannie (Kelsey Mulrooney) * Jakob le menteur (1999) : Lina (Hannah Taylor-Gordon) * Les Aventures de Rocky et Bullwinkle (2000) : Sydney (Lily Nicksay) * Qui a tué Mona ? (2000) : Maria Lasala (Brittany Peterson) * Thirteen (2003) : Tracy (Evan Rachel Wood) * Treize à la douzaine (2003) : Sarah Baker (Alyson Stoner) * Saved! (2004) : Mary (Jena Malone) * Orgueil et Préjugés (2005) : Georgiana Darcy (Tamzin Merchant) * Baby-Sittor (2005) : LuLu Plummer (Morgan York) * Destination finale 3 (2006) : Carrie Dreyer (Gina Holden) * Bubble (2006) : Rose (Misty Wilkins) * Le Secret de Terabithia (2007) : Carla (Isabelle Rose Kircher) * 30 jours de nuit (2007) : Petite fille vampire (Abbey-May Wakefield) * The Rocker (2008) : Violet (Samantha Weinstein) * Quatre filles et un jean 2 (2008) : Effie Kaligaris (Lucy Hale) * Twilight, chapitre III : Hésitation (2010) : Bree (Jodelle Ferland) * My Soul to Take (2010) : Fang (Emily Meade) * Le Chaperon (2011) : Sally Bradstone (Ariel Winter) * The Ward : L'Hôpital de la terreur (2011) : Iris (Lyndsy Fonseca) * Le Dilemme (2011) : Cousine Betty (Grace Rex) * The Secret (2012) : Jenny (Jodelle Ferland) * Joyful Noise (2012) : Olivia Hill (Keke Palmer) * American Pie 4 (2012) : Kara (Ali Cobrin) * 12 heures (2012) : Alison Loeb (Sami Gayle) * Evil Dead (2013) : Mia (Jane Levy) * Les Miller, une famille en herbe (2013) : Melissa Fitzgerald (Molly Quinn) * (2014) : Melanie Cartright (Katy Breier) * It Follows (2014) : Jay Height (Maika Monroe) * Vampire Academy (2014) : Mia Rinaldi (Sami Gayle) * Sandy Wexler (2017) : Lola (Sunny Sandler) * Un raccourci dans le temps (2018) : Margaret "Meg" Murry (Storm Reid) * À tous les garçons que j'ai aimés (2018) : Lara Jean Song Covey (Lana Condor) * Illang : The Wolf Brigade (2018) : Lee Yoon-hee (Han Hyo-joo) Films d'animation * 1984 : Nausicäa de la vallée du vent : Nausicäa (2e doublage) * 1989 : Kiki la petite sorcière : Kiki * 1995 : Balto : Rosy (jeune) * 1995 : Le Petit Dinosaure : La Source miraculeuse : Becky * 1996 : Le Petit Dinosaure : Voyage au pays des brumes : Ali * 2005 : Le Fil de la vie : Princesse Jinnah * 2010 : Arrietty, le petit monde des chapardeurs : Arrietty * 2012 : Les Mondes de Ralph : Taffyta crème-brulée * 2012 : Les Enfants loups, Ame et Yuki : Ame (jeune) * 2012 : La Colline aux coquelicots : No * 2013 : Le vent se lève : Kayo * 2015 : Souvenirs de Marnie : Anna * 2017 : Drôles de petites bêtes : Camille la Chenille * 2018 : Ralph 2.0 : Taffyta * 2018 : Seven Deadly Sins - Prisoners of the Sky : Elisabeth Liones * 2018 : My Hero Academia : Two Hereos : Mélissa Télévision Téléfilms * Vanessa Hudgens dans : ** High School Musical (2006) : Gabriella Montez ** High School Musical 2 (2007) : Gabriella Montez ** Grease: Live! (2016) : Betty Rizzo ** La Princesse de Chicago (2018) : Margaret / Stacy * 2004 : Star idéale : Loretta Modern (Spencer Redford) * 2005 : Une vie à l'épreuve : Lauren "Lulu" Dawn Townsend (Quinn Singer) * 2009 : Spectacular! : Courtney (Tammin Sursok) * 2010 :Le Mur de l'humiliation : Taylor Hillridge (Emily Osment) * 2010 : Le garçon qui criait au loup : Tiffany (Christie Laing) * 2011 : Tom et Jerry et le Magicien d'Oz : Dorothy * 2011 : Le Combat de ma fille : Haley (Jodelle Ferland) * 2013 : Une mère indigne : Hillary (Samantha Bailey) * 2014 : L'Écho du mensonge : Traci Scott (Erin Sanders) * 2014 : Je t'aime à l'italienne : Taylor (Hannah Arterton) * 2014 : Les Enfants du péché : Nouveau Départ : Carrie Sheffield (Bailey Buntain) Séries télévisés * Sarah Ramos dans : ** Mes plus belles années (2002-2005) : Patricia « Patty » Pryor ** Runaway (2006) : Hannah/ Kate ** Lie to Me (2009-2011) : Riley Berenson ** Parenthood (2010-2015) : Haddie Braverman ** Private Practice (2013) : Holly ** The Affair (2016) : Audrey ** Midnight, Texas (depuis 2017) : Creek Lovell * Lyndsy Fonseca dans : ** Les Feux de l'amour : Colleen Carlton ** Les Experts : Megan Cooper ** Dr House : Addie ** Desperate Housewives : Dylan Mayfair * Tammin Sursok dans : ** Les Feux de l'amour : Colleen Carlton ** Hannah Montana Forever : Siena ** Pretty Little Liars : Jenna Marshall * Christian Serratos dans : ** Ned ou comment survivre aux études (2004-2007) : Suzie Crabgrass ** The Walking Dead (depuis 2014) : Rosita Espinosa * Tamzin Merchant dans : ** Les Tudors : Katerine Howard ** Salem (2014-2017) : Anne Hale * Disparition : Allie (Dakota Fanning) * Ma famille d'abord : Claire Marie Kyle (Jazz Raycole) (saison 1) * Ma famille d'abord : Claire Marie Kyle (Jennifer Freeman) (saison 2 à 5) * Malcolm : Jessica (Hailee Hirsh) (Saison 2, épisode 1 : Embouteillage) * ''Muchas Gracias : Lorena (Vaneza Leza Pitynski) * Weeds : Isabelle Hodges (Allie Grant) * Les Sauvages : Angela (Autumn Reeser) * Back To You : Gracie (Laura Marano / Lily Jackson) * Castle : Alexis "Castle" Rogers (Molly Quinn) * Skins : Pandora (Lisa Backwell) * Gotham : Selina Kyle (Camren Bicondova) * Scrubs : Sunny Day (Sonal Shah) * The Cleaner : Lula Banks (Liliana Mumy) * Hawthorne : Infirmière en chef : Camille Hawthorne (Hannah Hodson) * Drop Dead Diva : Ann Logan (Katherine McNamara) * Glee : Marley Rose (Melissa Benoist) * Beauty and the Beast : Heather Chandler (Nicole Anderson) * Ange ou Démon : Douna (Carmen Sánchez) * Anne Frank : The Whole Story (mini série, 2001): Anne Frank (Hannah Taylor-Gordon) * Bones : Kat Martin (Lizze Broadway) * NCIS : Bonnie Flores (Jeanine Mason) * Reign : Le Destin d'une reine : la princesse Claude de Valois (Rose Williams) * Six : Esther (Tyla Harris) * Midnight, Texas : Creek Lovell (Sarah Ramos) * Thirteen : Ivy Moxam (Jodie Comer) * Les Chroniques de Shannara : Mareth Ravenlock-Elessedil (Malese Jow) * All About the Washingtons : Veronica Washington (Kiana Ledé) * Au fil des jours : Elena Alvarez (Isabella Gomez) Séries d'animation * Charlie Brown et Snoopy : Sally * Famille Pirate : Marie-Rose et Rose-Marie * NieA 7 : Mayuko * Abenobashi Magical Shopping Street : Arumi * Last Exile : Lavie * Drôles de petites bêtes : Camille la chenille et Belle la coccinelle * Yakari : Arc-en-Ciel (2e voix) * Les remplaçants : Tasumi * Pop Secret : Kali * Gundam 00 : Louise * Phinéas et Ferb : Vanessa * Gurren Lagann : Nia * Transformers: Animated : Sari * Mär Heaven : Loco et Ghid * Wakfu : Amalia Sheran Sharm * Les Chumballs : Solana * Le Petit Prince : Rosetta * Robocar Poli : Ambre * Les Mystérieuses Cités d'or : Zia * Marsupilami (série télévisée d'animation) : Sarah * Sabrina, l'apprentie sorcière : Amy * Rémi le Marlou : Julia * Robin des Bois, Malice à Sherwood : Marianne * PAW Patrol : La Pat' Patrouille : Everest * Pokémon Générations : Millie et la fillette * Les Légendaires : Jadina * Les Pop Secret : Kali * Miraculous, les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir : Alix/Chronogirl * Overlord : Aura Bella Fiora * Maliki : Maliki * Seven Deadly Sins : Elisabeth Liones, Liz (Elizabeth) Jeux vidéo * 2010-2013 : Final Fantasy XIV : Nanamo Ul Namo * 2011 : The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim : Les petites filles * 2012 : Kinectimals : Joue avec des Ours ! : Lina * 2012 : Little Big Planet : Marianne Noisette * 2012 : Dance Central 3 : Lil'T * 2012 : PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale : Katy Kat * 2012 : Call of Duty: Black Ops II : Abigail "Misty" Briarton * 2013 : The Last of US (+ DLC Left Behind) : Ellie * 2014 : Professeur Layton vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney : Rose Morthem * 2014 : Far Cry 4 : Bhadra * 2015 : Resident Evil: Revelations 2 : Moira Burton * 2015 : Assassin's Creed Syndicate : Clara * 2015 : Fallout 4 : Kasumi Nakano (DLC Far Harbor) * 2016 : XCOM 2 : Docteur Lily Shen * 2016 : Overwatch : Mei * 2016 : Seasons After Fall : Graine * 2016 : Final Fantasy XV : Iris Amicitia * 2017 : The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild : Zelda * 2017 : Horizon Zero Dawn : Arana * 2018 : Destiny 2 : Anastasia Bray * 2018 : Call of Duty: Black Ops IIII : "Samantha" Maxis * 2018 : Spyro Reignited Trilogy : Bianca * 2019 : Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice : l'enfant Divin de la Jouvence Webséries * Out with Dad''Version française diffusée sur France 4, dans ''Studio 4.0. : Vanessa LeMay (Lindsey Middleton) Voix off Publicités * Logo Orange ! * Animanimo * Hasbro Furreal * Neutrogena * Ford * Nintendo DSi Liens externes * Voxographie détaillée de Adeline Chetail sur RS Doublage * Voxographie sélective de Adeline Chetail (séries) sur Doublage Séries Database * Voxographie sélective de Adeline Chetail (animation) sur Planète Jeunesse Notes et références Notes Références Liens externes Chetail Adeline Chetail Adeline Chetail Adeline